


A Decoy to Reality

by Master_Eli



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Decoy Octopus seems mostly forgotten from the game, Fluff, Gay Fiction, Liquid Snake and Psycho Mantis are finally..., Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Eli/pseuds/Master_Eli
Summary: Liquid wants to confess his gay feelings for Mantis, but he just can't speak the fuck up in front of him and Decoy Octopus inspires him of an idea!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing my skills on how to write gay fictions, and these two are my present victims. Bear with me before I slit your throat! Now, on to the story...

Decoy Octopus is just staring at his boss with disbelief. How in the hell a strong looking leader can swing the other way?! It's a prank, he knows it. He must be testing him and his loyalty or respect. Yes, that's all about it and he just needs to bear with it for the time being. Fuck, how long is 'the time being' thing?! Until he dies?! Damn!

"All you need to do is copy him, nod at whatever I say and just act like him. You can do that, can't you?"

Octopus wants to say otherwise, but the one he's talking to is his malfunctioning boss at the moment. "Sure, I can. But you won't see me floating, boss. Is that okay?"

Liquid nods. "That's fine. As long as you give me the same aura as Mantis, I'm fine with that. I just need to practice. Keep it a fucking secret between us if you don't want to end up in the gutter! Understood?"

The other man nods in agreement, well, anyone will do the same anyway. No one can blame him for this. It's a mission and he has to accept it, unfortunately.

"Good. I'll see you later in my office. 21:00."

"21:00?"

"Yeah. I have meetings, too. Now go back to work!"

Will he be paid for overtime? That matters to him most. Whatever...

"Yes, boss."

Liquid left the poor man very confused and with no other choice, but to follow.

Octopus realized that he doesn't have anything to do at the moment. His last mission wasn't that important to other people even to the readers and they might have skipped this part, too. He then decided to spy on Mantis a little, observe him and make sure to copy the powerful psychic to Liquid's contentment.

He barely knows him aside from the fact that Mantis is not fond of interactions and he's a dangerous being to anger. Fortunately, he doesn't need to drain Mantis' blood and inject the liquid (no pun intended) into himself for the sake of his disguise to be perfect.

The master of disguise has found his target floating near the water dispenser, probably taking in the first glass of water for the day since he rarely sees him drink or eat in cafeteria. He casually walks near him and gets a glass to fill in. Octopus carefully drinks the content while secretly glancing at Mantis who's not drinking the glass of water he has in hand, but simply staring at it. The psychic simply floats beside him and not even saying a word. Speaking of it, he needs to hear him talk to copy his voice and mannerism.

"Good evening. How are you?" Octopus started. He's not good at introduction without a script.

Mantis looks at him, or the gasmask at least. But for Octopus' disappointment, he did not even bother to speak a single word of 'hello' before returning his attention to the glass of water. How snobbish!

"What have you been doing these days?" Still no response. "I want us to know each other more, if that's fine with you? We're going to work from now on. I think it's proper."

Is he deaf? Maybe...

"What do you think of our squad leader?"

"What do you mean?"

Oooh, so that's how to capture his interest, huh? Octopus is internally celebrating as he continues to make the psychic talk more. "I mean, what's your impression of him?"

Mantis lets the glass float in the air and taps his chin thoughtfully and Octopus nearly jumps away from the sudden show of telekinesis power in front of him. He can ignore the psychic's defiance of gravity (and possible laziness for walking), but more than that really unnerves him!

"I don't see you as a threat, so I don't think it will put Liquid's life in danger if I tell you my impression of him, yes?"

"True. I'm not a fighter, but--"

"--a former actor and SFX artist in Hollywood." Mantis finished the sentence for Octopus and that scared the man because no one knew his past aside from himself. This is the first time he's experiencing mind reading from a powerful psychic and it's impressive as much as it scares him. No one can truly remember him because he has disguised quite a number of times that he himself starts to forget his own identity from time to time. Mantis chuckled, enjoying the sense of fear from the hazelnut haired man even though Octopus tried his best to wear a stoic expression. "I also know why you have decided to talk to me."

"Mind reading..."

"Smart." Mantis clapped his hands before leaning a few inches closer to the man's face who stepped back twice for life insurance. "But, if you're wise enough," with a darker voice, "you will follow my order more than Liquid. How about that?"

"But," Octopus tries to relax. He can't kill him because they are allies and Liquid will be angry at him--

"--No, he won't." Mantis returned to his former position and folded his arms in front of him. "You are very aware how our boss favors me more than anyone else here, aren't you?"

That's a fact and Octopus knows it.

The domineering psychic continued. "Liquid has two sets of favoritism: Set A, the good kind of favoritism that includes the person he likes most, who's only me." He pointed to himself for emphasis. "And, Set B, the bad kind of favoritism that includes those he wants to kill. To make story short, I can do what I want and I can kill you anytime."

Octopus felt a sudden grip on his upper body, but there's nothing around him. It feels like he has been tied by invisible chains around his chest. He can't move and breathe well.

"I... I got it!" The psychic restraint suddenly vanished and Octopus rubbed his possible bruised arm.

"Aw, a wise man. Good choice."

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Follow Liquid's order, of course."

"What?" Octopus hasn't been more confused in his life (aside from himself) after what he'd heard from the floating man.

"Remember. I won't help you for nothing."

 _What does he mean by that? He's more confusing than Liquid's sexuality!_ Octopus thought. But, Mantis surely heard that because the glass broke...

***

20:59

Knock knock knock

Liquid looks up from his paperwork and glances at the wall clock. "Just exactly on time." He grinned as he put down his pen. "Come in!"

The door opens and a Mantis peeks his head. "Boss?"

"Why are you being shy? Come on in." The squad leader laughed, probably trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay..." Decoy Mantis walked in the room and carefully closed the door.

Liquid suddenly felt stiff. Decoy Octopus sure is good at his disguises, a master of his art. The man looks exactly like Mantis, too real for his comfort! He must be mistaken. He coughed. "Have you seen Decoy?"

"Here, boss. 21:00 in your office. Rehearsal, remember?" Decoy Mantis walked near the table, to make Liquid marvel at his appearance.

He really looks like the REAL Mantis, and if he floats, too, Liquid will never know. Fortunately, he has a special psychic connection with Mantis and that will make him know who is the real one, won't he?

"You really are the master of disguises and mimicry! How do you do that?!"

"I can't tell you that, boss. It's a my secret ability."

"Tell me more about a secret that all of the people in the base know about. We already know that you can disguise yourself brilliantly, but we don't know how you do it!"

"Boss, the rehearsal."

Thanks to Decoy Mantis, Liquid has remembered why he called Octopus in the office, and interrogating him is not the main reason. He glares at him for being secretive, but he drops the idea soon enough.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and looked at him intimidatingly with a smirk on his face. "Convince me that you're Psycho Mantis before we proceed."

"This is really stupid." He shakes his head. "Why do I have to prove you who I am? You are seriously losing a screw in your head, boss."

"What did you say?!" Liquid was annoyed by how arrogant Octopus had been a few seconds ago, forgetting that he was the one who ordered it.

The fake Mantis laughs. "Raising a voice on me has no effect, Liquid. You can't even make me flinch." The blond is starting to grit his teeth. "Easy there, boss. How about you tell me the reason you called me here?"

Liquid put his arms beside him and focuses on the floor to calm himself down. Right, he is the one who wants to make it realistic, but only Mantis is allowed to speak to him like that! He looks at Decoy Octopus who is now in the appearance of Mantis, his most trusted ally... friend... and--

"--I'm still waiting."

"Fuck! Can't you give me a fucking moment to clear my mind?! Don't piss me off so much because I might REALLY lose a screw in my head and kill you myself!"

"Oh my, such patience."

"Shut up! I'm thinking." Liquid growled, but he did what he said.

He walks until he's already a few feet away from Decoy Mantis and looks up to him. He's definitely angry, but he's antsy as well. Facing Mantis even not the real one makes his heart flutter.

For that quiet moment, he reminisces their past as children and as they grow up together. Mantis has never abandoned him even though there's no reason for the psychic to stay by his side anymore. He never forgets all those times Mantis had saved his ass from death and trouble. Only then he realizes how powerless he is without him. There's no other people who can be better than Mantis because...

"You know you are the best for me, Mantis." The other man nods. Liquid continued. "And there's no one in my..." He blushed.

The Mantis in front of him chuckled and it sounded too natural, real enough to his ears. It just adds more to his embarrassment.

"How adorable, boss."

"Can you fucking shut up?!"

"What do you think the real Mantis would do?"

Liquid suddenly thinks about it and says something unbelievable. "He will shut up and let me finish what I'm saying before interrupting." 

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Of course! I've been with him for a long time to know that simple fact."

"I don't think so."

"WHAT?!"

"Continue you're rehearsal. We don't have forever here."

Octopus is right although he's bossy tone is too annoying. He should finish this whole confession thing up and make the pitiful/irritating man go to sleep.

"Fair enough." Decoy Mantis gave him a nod to continue. "I never trust someone as much as I trust you because I know you will never betray me. You are different Mantis, unique, a special person for me. I... I love you." The color returned on Liquid's face and it's darker than before.

"It took you so long, Eli."

Liquid's jaw dropped and he's body started to tremble. "W-what... What did you call me?!" The other man floated and that made the blond wants to buried himself on the ground! "M-Mantis?!"

"Yes, it's me, boss."

"Y-you... You tricked me!!"

"No, I did not. I just wanted to hear your confession first before anyone else. I know it sounds selfish, but it's effective, isn't it?"

"But... But--"

"--I already know about your feelings long ago along with your dirty thoughts about me. The latter is disgusting, but quite flattering. I don't mind reciprocating your feelings now. It was a good timing for confession. If you confessed long ago, I might have run away and never come back."

"You will really do that?!" There's a terrible ache in Liquid's heart and Mantis can feel it.

"Not exactly. I might run away, but I will think about it for some time and come back with a resolution that probably won't disappoint you. After all, I care for you too much."

Liquid smiles contently. "I love you, Mantis."

"I know, boss." He moves closer to Liquid's ears and whispers the sweetest words for his boss to hear...

"I love you, too, Eli."

 

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Decoy Octopus? Nobody cares.. XD


End file.
